This invention relates to a bearing support structure, useful for a pivot connection for a musical instrument.
Currently, a bearing may be employed instead of a conventional spring pin at the support of the operating part of a musical instrument device such as a drum pedal, a high hat stand, etc. As contrasted with an axial support structure based on a spring pin, the bearing improves the performance and operability of musical instruments because it permits smoother rotation.
As a spring pin has previously been provided at the support of the operating part of the musical instrument, however, a limited space is usually available so that a bearing with a small diameter, e.g. about 10 mm, is used.
An installation hole sized slightly larger than the diameter of the bearing to be mounted is formed in the body that receives the bearing for insertion of the bearing. However, there is usually a gap between the installation hole and the periphery of the bearing, causing shakiness during the performance.
The gap between the bearing and the installation hole is filled by pouring an adhesive agent into the gap. But, the foregoing method causes some problems in operability even though it eliminates shakiness of the bearing. It is extremely difficult to pour an adhesive agent into the small gap of the bearing. The adhesive tends to adhere to the surrounding area and sometimes penetrates into the bearing. During maintenance, moreover, a bearing that has been fixed in place with an adhesive agent is separated from the element to which it is adhered with difficulty. If the bearing is forced out, it tends to be damaged. During reconstruction, moreover, it becomes necessary to again fix the bearing by use of an adhesive agent. Since such maintenance work is carried out by the user, it becomes highly difficult from a technical point of view.
To avoid the need for an adhesive agent, it is possible to form the holding hole for the bearing to be of a small size beforehand and to then compressively force the bearing into it. However, the bearing may be damaged by compressive insertion and its rotatability may deteriorate because excessive pressure is applied to the interior of the bearing in some cases. In such a structure, precise management of the dimensions of the installation hole is important and, particularly in the case of a small size, precise management becomes all the more restrictive.